Suite Life goes DISNEY
by TeamZaileyXD
Summary: The Most Magical Place on Earth is in for a shock when the Suite Life Gang shows up for their Senior Trip to the Magic Kingdom. Adventure, romance, and more awaits Zack, Cody, Bailey, Woody, London, Maya, Addison, and Marcus in their latest adventure.
1. 1 Let The Day Begin

"Alright everyone! Take on, pass it back!"All through the air, paper packets swung as the students of Seven Seas High passed around the information packets. Miss Tutweiller stood at the front of the bus, holding hers up. "If you look at the second page, you'll find a copy of our schedule…"Cody was the first to speak up. "But- there's nothing there. The page is blank-""EXACTLY!" Miss Tutweiller laughed, smiling. "Class- let's face it… it's your senior year… your senior trip! I'm trusting you all to be responsible with your time, money, meals… ect… we all just need to meet back at the hotel, and be ready to leave for the port first thing tomorrow morning…"Bailey smiled, squeezing Cody's hand. He returned the gesture."I still can't believe we're actually here. At Disney World…" she whispered. He smiled back. "Neither can I…""And not only Disney- but- the hotel- the Grand Floridian- it's just- wow…""NOW!" Tutweiller said. "On the third page, you'll find a map of the park, as well as park hours, show schedules, and other information to help you create your own schedule. Page four SHOULD have the room assignments… if you could all flip to page four quickly…"The sound of fifty pages turning turned the air, as all the students remained quiet in anticipation."Tell me we're roomed together!" Woody said, bumping Zack's shoulder. "Cause you packed all the Chips-A-Hoy, and I packed all the Oreos.""Relax! Relax! Of course, I'm roomed with-" Zack said, scanning the paper. His smile vanished. "Cody… of course…""Well you're not my first choice either, Zack…" his twin grumbled defensively."Looks like they roomed us together, Bailey…" Maya said, leaning over the seat in front of her to get Bailey's attention."Guess so," Bailey said."I am getting my OWN suite!" London bragged, smiling. "MY daddy gets me ONLY the best…""That's new information…" Bailey whispered. Maya stifled a laugh."Alright! Looks like we're all set… Everyone have their tickets?"Everyone muttered a "yeah" in response."Okay! When I call your name, come up and receive your room key, then you're free to go… uh, Addison!"Addison smiled, running up to the front of the bus. "WOW! My room key! Oh! Look! mickey ears are on it. Hey! Miss Tutweiller! Smile!"There was a large flash, as Addison extender her arm, snapping a picture of her and Miss Tutweiller. "Oh!" Tutweiller said, surprised. "Uh, okay… Bailey!"Bailey walked to the front of the bus, picking up her room key, and then exiting the , Zack, Maya, Woody, Marcus, and London followed, followed by the other students started to disperse, all with one goal: to walk through the gates of the Magic Kingdom. "Tickets please…" an elderly man said. Bailey went first, sliding her ticket through the screen. "Put your finger on the scanner…"Bailey scanned her finger, allowing the computer to analyze her finger prints. "A lot of security for the Happiest Place on Earth…" Maya commented."Actually- that's Disney LAND. Disney WORLD is referred to as the most 'Magical Place on Earth'…" Cody said, seizing the opportunity to show off his knowledge on the park."Oh! Fun fact-" Bailey said. "Walt Disney was actually TERRIFIED of mice." "Right!" Cody added. "He must have created Mickey Mouse as a physiological tool to help over come his fear of-""Hey… love birds. Can't you two wait until we're all at least in the park before you go all smarty on us?" Zack declared, took them a bit of walking before they had arrived onto Main Street, and the first glimpse of Cinderella Castle had come into view. "Wow…." Bailey breathed. "Beautiful…"Cody smiled, his fingers intertwining with hers. "Yes. You. Are…"She giggled, a sound that he could listen to forever, and he kissed her without telling anyone, they broke off from the group."So, I heard about this great hat shop here in Main Street… the Chapeau… you can pick up Mickey ear hats, and get your name embroidered onto the back in three various fonts, and a whole variety of threads…""Are you going to get one?""Depends… I'll get the Mickey Ears if you'll be my Minnie…"She smiled, giggling again. "Alright. That seems fair…"They walked into the store, their eyes scanning the variety of hats. Pirate hats. Wizard hats. Cowboy hats. Cowgirl hats."I think I wore something like this to homecoming once…" Bailey laughed sheepishly, holding up a rhinestone cowgirl style laughed, placing it on her head. He put a cowboy hat on his head, matching hers. "Oh, hold on, let me get a picture…" she said, searching her purse for her camera. She found it. She tried to extend her arm, to take the picture, before an employee stepped up, volunteering to take their picture for them. "Would you?" Bailey smiled, handing the camera to the woman dressed in a Disney Cast Member uniform. The woman smiled. "Sure!" and stepped back. Cody wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist, and placed his lips against her cheek. She giggled, and the flash went off. "PERFECT!" the employee smiled, handing Bailey back her camera. "Is there anything I can help you with?" "Actually, yes…" Cody said. "We were wanting to get a black Mickey hat, and a pink Minnie hat…""Ah, and what's the occasion?""Senior School Trip…""OH! You kids must be with the Seven Seas High Group today!""That would be us…" Bailey woman grabbed two hats off the shelf, taking them behind a counter. "Must be fun to go to school on a cruise ship, right?""You have no idea…" Cody admitted."Alright. So- Space Mountain? We all agree?" Zack asked."Yeah. Sure!" Woody said. They all walked towards the roller coaster, taking their spots in the florescent indoor lights in line for the coaster, Zack wrapped his arms around Maya from behind her, leaning his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her face against his was typing on her new phone. Marcus peeked over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing London?""Checking on my reservations! I've arranged to eat at the castle- only because it's HIGHLY exclusive… you have to have reservations six months in advance… unless you're me, of course…" she and Addison stood there, awkwardly for a second, before Woody finally spoke. "I, uh, like your shoes…" he looked down, before looking back up at him. "They're just converse…" she said, eyeing the old, worn out black converse on her feet."Yeah… but they match mine…" Woody said, lifting the corner of one of his jeans to show an almost identical matching pair of black, worn out eyes both glanced up, meeting for a brief second, before awkwardly looking away, would be a long, long day….


	2. 2 In The Dark

Cody's arm was entangled with Bailey's as they walked down main street together. The sun was just peeking over the top of the castle, warming the lively street below. Bailey closed her eyes, soaking in the warm Florida sunshine. "Feels good to breathe, and not choke on all the salt in the air…" she sighed. Cody smiled. "I know… instead of salt, you smell cotton candy… candy apples… and…" he said, pausing to take a whiff of the air. "I think that's churros somewhere in the distance…" "We'll HAVE to get some later…" Bailey said. "I haven't had a churro since- well- forever!" "Then let's get a churro!" Cody grinned, leading Bailey towards the nearest "churro" stand. "Alright, I'ma need ya'll to pull up on your lapsers, making sure they're secured!" the cast member said, a cheerful smile plastered to her face as the final safety precautions were performed before Zack, Maya, Addison, Woody, Marcus, and London were rocketed into the wonders of Space Mountain. "Alright!" the Cast Member smiled, saluting them before pressing a big green button. Their car lurched forward on the tracks. They screamed, and hollered, waving as they passed the other people standing by in line. With one sharp turn, they gained speed, entering a light tunnel. Sirens wailed, and they made another sharp turn. "SMILE!" someone yelled. There was darkness. Then a giant FLASH. Then darkness again… before they were pulled onto a chain lift. And then WOOSH! They were on their way downhill in the pitch black darkness of Space Mountain…. "No fair…" Bailey pouted, jumping to grab the Churro that Cody held above his head. "Gimme my churro!" "I get to pick the first ride?" "Ugh. Fine…" she said, laughing. He smiled, triumphantly, and handed her back her churro. "Great! There's this great show I want to see… the Carousel of Progress…" Bailey's expression remained blank as she tried to decide wether or not she was excited. They walked up a wheelchair ramp to the entrance. "I- guess there's no line…" Cody said, laughing nervously. "Um, excuse me- is it open?" he asked a nearby cast member. "Oh sure… first riders of the day…" a Cast Member said, chuckling, before opening a door, ushering Cody and Bailey into a theater. They sat down, in the middle of the back row, facing a green curtain. The cast member walked towards a microphone. "Uh… please stay seated for the remainder of the show… uh… that's it… have a wonderful time on the Carousel of Progress…" she explained awkwardly to the ride's only two passengers. Once the doors shut, an recorded voice came out of nowhere, and started introducing the ride… Bailey wasn't paying much attention. Something about this being a show that Walt Disney prepared for a world expo to show the progress of technology and innovations and bla bla bla… She was much more aware of Cody's hand, which had slid onto her knee seconds after the lights had dimmed. Although it was a subconscious act on his part, it was the cause of her increased heart rate. Purposely, she slipped her hand on top of his. A familiar look of shock appeared onto Cody's face, and he looked down at her knee, then back at her. She smiled at him, and he took this as an opportunity. Grabbing her chin, softly, he pulled her face closer to his own, connecting their lips together… Their lips moved in a rhythm, in perfect harmony. It started as a sweet, innocent kiss, that they'd had many times before. But his tongue started begging for entrance to her mouth, and she accepted it. And before long, they were to caught up in this snow-ball effect make out session to even notice that the theater was rotating onto the next scene… "Alright… I haven't seen Woody looked so scared since he heard the Buffet was closed…" Marcus laughed, pointing at the pictures on the screen. "Oh stop! I wasn't THAT scared…" Woody defended himself. Woody looked at Addison, who was also stifling a laugh. "You think it's funny?" "Well- I mean- your eyes are like, popping out of your head… and you were screaming the whole time- louder then when you heard they were making the ice cream sugar-free…" "Hey! That was a BIG deal for me!" "ANYWAYS!" Zack said. "Scared or not, it's not gonna help you when I dominate in Buzz Lightyear…" "Not if I dominate first…" Marcus said. "I'm confused. Who's Dominiate?" London asked. Everyone sighed, before moving on. There was an awkward cough from the back of the theater. Cody removed his lips from Bailey's, gasping for air, and turned to see the cast member waiting by the exit. "Oh…uh… show's over already?" he laughed. She nodded. They both walked off the ride, keeping their eyes low, and running past. "I could have sworn she yelled, 'lousy teenagers' when we walked past…" Bailey said. "That was humiliating…" "Oh, it wasn't that bad…" Cody said. "I had fun…" he smiled, winking at her. "I did too…" she smiled back. "What's next?" Cody stopped in front of Buzz Lightyear. "Up for a little competition?" She smiled. "You're on…"


End file.
